Firework
by HopelessRomantic79
Summary: Angela suffers from unrequited love, but soon finds out it's better to speak your heart. M for a reason! Happy Birthday to TwiOthGirly!


**A/N: This o/s is for TwiOthGirly's birthday... a little late, but the will and intent are still there! :-D I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've ever written a fic that doesn't contain a single Cullen beyond a brief mention. How odd! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah no. I'm not SM. Clearly.**

Lauren was driving me crazy.

Her four-inch heels kept clicking against the floor, a tap-tap-tap-tap sound that sounded like someone in heels was running... or very annoyed.

"Can you _please _stop that?" I groaned. She was in the cubical next to me, but the thin little carpeted walls did nothing to mute the sounds.

The noise stopped, and suddenly her head popped up over the top so all I could see was icy blonde hair and those verdant eyes of hers. Not that I was noticing.

"I hate this job," she moaned.

"Don't let Jessica hear you say that," I smirked, looking back at my computer, clicking on my mouse like I was doing something. Jessica Stanley was our supervisor, and while she didn't watch us like a hawk, she did spread her legs for Felix Garratti, our boss, and she used her sexual advantage to get what she wanted. It was all too easy to piss her off and get fired. That's what happened to Peter Mills last week. Complained just a little too much about his boyfriend cheating on him while he was on the clock, and she sent him packing.

Unfair, yes.

But this was my dream job, to work at a newspaper, and even though I was new and starting on obituaries, it was still a foot in the door. These days, a foot in the door was the best thing you could get out of college.

"Oh yeah." Lauren's eyes lost their brightness, and the top of her head disappeared. I returned to typing, but soon her heel was clicking again, the _tap-tap-tapping_ driving me up the fucking wall.

"Lauren," I hissed. "Knock it off!"

"Is there a problem here?" I turned to see Jessica standing over me, and I was immensely relieved I was actually doing work when she walked in. Her face twisted into a smug smile, like she knew she held all the power and I couldn't do anything about it. It was obnoxious.

"No problem," I said with a sugary sweet smile. "Just finishing up Adele Thomas." Poor sweet Adele was only survived by one daughter who was out of the country. She was also the last obit on my list, and I was ahead of schedule. Score one for Angela.

Jessica sniffed, obviously upset she didn't have a reason to yell at me. "Good work Angela," she said, and spun on her heel and down the hall. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and shot a glare in Lauren's general direction. She really was irritating me today, more than usual.

_It's because you want her,_ the annoying little voice in my head said. I chose to ignore that voice, mostly because she was piping up more and more lately, and my libido did not appreciate it.

Lauren Mallory started working for the paper a week after I did, so we bonded quickly. We were both fresh out of college, scared out of our wits, and willing to do bottom-basement work to get to the top. Of course, she was a lot bolder than me, which meant she'd drag me out each weekend to a new bar, hoping to hook me up with someone.

I never told her the reason it didn't work for me was I rooted for the other team. Or rather, the same team.

A day after I met Lauren, I realized I was attracted to her. But it was me, of course I'd never acted on it. After all these years, of finally admitting I was a lesbian, of knowing just who I was, I'd still only been with one woman, and that had ended disasterously. Tanya wasn't as committed as I was, something I wasn't aware of until I walked in on her and Leah Clearwater from her accounting firm 69ing it in our bed.

I was pretty scarred by it, to say the least, and adding to that my painfully shy tendencies, the most I'd ever tried with Lauren was grabbing her arm in mock playfulness. She always turned away, so I never pursued it. So we were friends, and for the most part, that was enough for me.

The morning dragged, and Jessica brought me more articles to work on. Oh boy- an old woman who got all her potted plants stolen got them returned! Some rich family named the Cullens had a big fancy wedding!

"So," Lauren said, popping up from her seat the second the clock turned noon. I could see her whole face now, and that freaking smile just made my day. It made me smile in return before I could even hear what she was proposing. "Wanna do lunch?"

She asked me this every day, and I never said no. But asking was a tradition, and one I looked forward to. "Of course!" I grinned, as was tradition, and we grabbed our purses before walking towards our favorite spot, Tia's Pizza.

"I'll get your girl's order in just a minute!" Tia shouted over the din of the restaurant. She was a plump, tiny woman who always had flour in her bun, but she made the best pizza anyone in Seattle ever dreamed of, so Lauren and I came here almost every day for lunch. The smell of the room alone made me dizzy with hunger. It was all so worth the calories.

"I'm so stuck on that last article," Lauren sighed, slumping into the red cracked vinyl booth. I sat across from her, trying to keep my eyes to myself. The soft pink shirt was so low cut it should be illegal, and I felt my cheeks heat as I caught a glimpse of her black lace bra peeking out.

"I know," I replied, forcing myself to focus on the conversation at hand. "Well, I mean, I'm not stuck, but Jessica gave me like, fifty articles to work on."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Lauren winced. "I do that when I'm nervous."

"You mean drive me nuts?"

She giggled. "That too."

Tia brought over our orders then, my usual plain cheese, steam still rising from the crust when I tore into it, and Lauren had her Hawaiian order. "Thanks Tia!" I said, mouth watering but knowing I had to wait or else I'd burn my mouth.

"How are you girls today?" Tia beamed. "You both look so lovely today."

"Aww, thanks Tia!" Lauren beamed. "You're looking mighty fine today yourself. Special occasion?"

Tia patted the side of her hair, no doubt the source of the flour that made her look older than her fifty years or so. "We're getting in our delivery's today..."

It was no secret to us that Tia had a huge crush on Benjamin, the delivery man who brought supplies each week. What we were baffled with was why she hadn't made a move yet.

_Not that I could talk._

Tia left us with to our lunch, and we ate mostly in silence with a few random comments in between. It was so easy between us. It killed me to think she only saw this as friendship, because it wasn't for me, but if that was the way it had to be to have me in her life, then so be it.

"Oh hey, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight," Lauren said after swallowing a particularly large bite of her pizza. "I met this guy who asked me to go to this new bar, and I figured you'd want to come with."

It hurt around my heart, like it always did, when she brought up a new guy. She never stayed with them long, and she was surprisingly not an over-sharer, so my nerves were often spared, but still. I couldn't deny the pang I felt hearing her say those words.

"Um, sure," I mumbled, shoving the pizza in my mouth so I wouldn't be expected to say anything more, and she didn't prompt me.

"So I'll pick you up at eight then?"

"As always."

* F *

I looked like an idiot. I always told myself to invest in contacts for nights like these, but I never did, and now I just looked like the bookworm sidekick. Ugh. I studied myself in the mirror and sighed. My hair was being bushy and weird tonight, and nothing smoothed it down, so I looked like a frizzy freak, and I swear going to Tia's every day was making me fat, even though I worked out five days a week before work. I turned to the side and made a face at my profile. Even in this swoopy little black dress I felt gross.

Lauren was picking me up in three minutes, so I did a last-minute lookover, spraying a little Very Sexy from Victoria Secret behind my ears, and checked my makeup. Not bad. Not like I was going to impress anyone tonight or anything.

Lauren was right on time as usual. "You ready?" she squealed as she practically bounced through the door. I was nearly knocked over by how good she looked. Her deep green dress clung to her in all the right places, and yeah, her eyes looked even greener. A small whimper may or may not have escaped my lips.

"Yup," I said, grabbing my little clutch.

"Oh Ang, you look great!" Lauren said with a little sigh, and maybe it was my desperation, but it seemed to me like her gaze lingered on me a little longer than usual. But probably not. I was a cow tonight, after all.

"So do you," I said honestly. "I'm ready when you are."

"Great! We're meeting Alec there."

I mentally rolled my eyes.

She drove in her little silver Mini Cooper, and we found parking shockingly quickly considering it was a Friday night. "We have good luck! Maybe that's a sign that Alec and I are meant to be!"

She was way too excited for my liking.

Lauren batted her eyelashes at the bouncers and they let us in right away. It would have annoyed me but I could hardly blame them. I was practically putty in Lauren's hands and she didn't even realize it. "Let's go find a table," Lauren said, grabbing my hand to guide me through the crowd. "I don't think Alec is here yet."

My hand tingled in every spot we had contact. I followed her gladly. I think I always would.

We raced to a tall table near the corner with two chairs around it. Lauren used her very best flirting skills to wrangle it from some guys about to claim it, and she was so effective they went to go get us drinks. "Wow, if Alec doesn't show up maybe we can have them," she giggled. "They were pretty cute."

"Sure," I said non-committally.

"Ang, you always complain about not meeting guys, and yet you reject the ones who might be good," Lauren pouted.

"I never complain about not meeting guys!" I protested. "I complain that I don't have someone."

"Same difference," she dismissed.

"Not really," I said, and looked around the room. Maybe, if I could just find someone else... another woman who made my pulse race, my palms sweat, my hoo-ha dance...

The guys brought us back the drinks, and I smiled at them politely, but not enough to invite conversation. I wasn't in the mood. They brought us drink after drink, even though neither of us were paying much attention. I never really even caught their names. Sam and Paul? Maybe.

"Where is he?" Lauren whined after she'd downed her fifth shot of tequila. The boys were clearly on a mission, though I could see they were starting to lose hope. They kept shifting their eyes to the crowd, less and less subtley as time went on.

"He'll come," I said, patting her arm, ignoring the warmth that spread through me at contact. "I'm sure he will."

He didn't.

Sam and Paul lost interest when Lauren made it clear we didn't want to dance, and she slumped over in her chair in defeat. "I wanna leave, he's not coming," she wailed. "This night was such a waste!"

Even though I felt bad for her, I was secretly thrilled Alec hadn't shown up. Every moment he hadn't come, the pressure in my chest had lifted, and the searing pain in my gut settled to a dull ache. "Let's go home, OK?" I suggested.

Lauren sniffed, and I couldn't help but notice how her icy blonde hair looked more like honey under the lighting here. I wanted to run it through my fingers. Her arm wrapped around me, and we guided each other towards the door, both wobbly on our feet as we moved through the crowd. We did not think this one through.

Lauren's car was still on the street, but we were way too drunk to drive. Still, we had a second option.

"I have keys to the office," I slurred. I'd had just as much to drink as Lauren had, but I was much worse at holding my liquor. Even now, my head was swirling around, dizzy and lightheaded as we walked into the cold night. "We should just sleep there."

"Where?" Lauren asked, squinting up at me.

"Um... the couch?" I had no idea. It just seemed better than getting arrested, and we'd be close by the car so we wouldn't get towed the next morning.

"Fine... fine," Lauren moaned. "Just... this night sucks. I need sleep."

We hobbled our way to the office, barely holding the other up. Like I said before, we were _drunk. _Those guys made our drinks strong on purpose, and I couldn't help but feel a little bit smug that their plan had failed. First Alec didn't show, then those guys at the bar failed to impress... At least if I couldn't have her, Lauren hadn't found anyone else to take the place I so badly wanted.

Minutes later we were fumbling with the keys to the office building. We each had our own entry codes and key cards to certain areas of the building, so it wasn't like we were trespassing, but we didn't have specific offices so we'd have to just crash in the reception area.

Hardly the setting I wanted us to be alone in tonight, but it was either this or the freezing car.

"I wish I had toothpaste," Lauren said offhand as we settled the chairs for sleeping. It wasn't much but the building was warm, and the room was still spinning for me so I didn't mind. The next thing I knew, she was flying to the bathroom with her hand clapped over her mouth. Yeah. It was going to be one of those nights. As it so happens I wasn't too far behind her.

* F *

"Where a_m I?"_ Lauren pondered the next morning. I cracked my eye open wearily, flinching at the bright light streaming in the curtainless window, and rolled my head to look at Lauren. She was staring at the white ceiling tiles and smacking her lips, like her tongue was dry.

"Work," I moaned, closing my eyes again.

"The sun is way too fucking bright," she whimpered, clapping a hand over her eyes. I grunted in agreement, and we both fell back asleep for awhile.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat above my head. My eyes snapped open, and I could see it was late, because the sun wasn't beaming directly into my corneas. It was Demetri, the Russian custodian. He didn't speak much English, but even I could admit he was gorgeous. Pretty much every girl in the office, and Peter too, liked to gossip and giggle over him. "You shouldn't be here," he said, even though his eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"Sorry," Lauren said scrambling to her feet. "So sorry! We'll just be... Whoa." She swayed on her feet as she stood, and Demetri was there to scoop her up before she hit the ground. "Oh thank you," she said, this simpering look on her face. I wanted to vomit again, and not from alcohol when I saw that he was looking at her in the exact same way.

* F *

Lauren and Demetri became the hottest topic for gossip the office had ever had, at least since Jessica and Felix first banged against his office door. They didn't do it in the office or anything, but neither of them made it a secret they liked each other.

And as my luck would have it, for the first time in our friendship, Lauren decided she'd like to share each and every gory detail with me. "Oh God Ang, the things he does with his tongue... I've never cum that fast, not ever before," she swooned over Tia's Pizza. I guess she was too happy to notice I wasn't. I was barely picking through my food. I couldn't help it. I was fucking depressed.

"Lucky," I said dully, chewing, but not tasting the tiny bite of pizza I'd taken.

"What's your problem?" Lauren said suddenly, sharply. She set her iced tea down with a bang, and she set her eyes hard on me. "Tell me the truth. You've been moping around ever since that night at the club, ever since I started going out with Dem. Do you not like him or something?"

"He's fine," I mumbled.

"Bullshit." She looked me steady in the eye, like her poker face. Unflinching. Her eyebrow rose as she waited, but no matter what I tried to think of, nothing sounded right. Nothing could explain away how I was feeling except the truth, and I wasn't ready to reveal that.

"It's nothing, just don't worry about it," I dismissed, taking a bigger bite of my pizza, as if that would somehow make it better.

"You want him, don't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and she couldn't have been more wrong, but the look on her face was that of someone who finally unraveled everything in their head, someone finally clued in. I wanted to scream, tell her just how wrong she was.

"No I don't," I answered, equally measured. "You're totally on the wrong track."

"You'll excuse me if I don't believe you," she sniffed, and daintily wiped her mouth with the napkin. Her gaze was on the table, and I could tell her eyes were wet. Well, so were mine. This wasn't going at all how I wanted it to, not that I had ever wanted her to confront me about it. I was expected it to be the way it always was when she had a new boyfriend- quiet, to herself. Not Sharesville where I heard every graphic detail. Forgive me for being upset. No one wants to hear about the one they're in love with screwing someone else.

"I'm going now," Lauren said, breaking my thoughts, and without another word or glance back, she was gone.

Tia was by my side in a flash. "What's wrong dear?" She slipped her floury hand in mine, and it was comfortingly warm. She smiled down at me sympathetically. "All these times you girls come in here, I've never seen you fight once."

"That's because it was our first fight," I said miserably. I wasn't so good at hiding extreme emotions, the root cause of this arguement to begin with, and so I wasn't surprised to see a knowing look pass over Tia's face.

"You know," Tia said sagely. "I finally got the nerve to talk to Benjamin. I got his phone number, we're going to have dinner tomorrow night." And that's all she had to say, that's all I needed to understand. She was telling me to go for it.

* F *

Jessica had us working overtime for the holiday edition of the paper. I couldn't care less about the tree lighting ceremonies or church bazaars that went on, because all I could hear was the stony silence of Lauren's neighboring cubicle. No tapping. No humming. Nothing from the other side.

It was evening, and very few people were left in the office, and more were leaving as time went on. I had dedicated myself to finishing this last article because I knew Jessica would have a slew of new ones for me in the morning. Walking to the photo copier, I passed by Lauren's desk. She was slumped over her keyboard, and even from behind, I could tell she was upset.

"Lauren?" I ventured timidly.

"What?" she snapped. She spun in her chair, and her eyes were rimmed with red. "You have something to say? Maybe about Dem? Heard the rumors huh? Well they're true."

"What's true?" I hadn't heard anything, I'd been too wrapped up in my articles.

She narrowed her eyes, and even angry and teary and vengeful, she was still so beautiful, my heart couldn't help but skip a few beats. "About... J-J-Jessica and Demitri."

"What?" My eyes widened in shock.

"Well, needless to say I broke up with him," she said, looking down at her fuck-me-heels. "I'm sure you're happy about that."

"Well if he's going to cheat on you..." I said slowly.

She laughed bitterly. "That's what you wanted the whole time."

"You don't know anything," I retorted.

"Yeah, that's me, ignorant little Lauren, didn't know my own boyfriend was fucking my supervisor, didn't know my best friend was secretly coveting his dick, didn't know I'd be the laughing stock of this entire office." Tears were falling down her face at this point.

"No," I whispered, crouching in front of her, wiping her tears away with my thumbs. I didn't realize, until she grasped my wrist, that I was cupping her face, cradling it gently like I'd always wanted to. My instinct was to pull away, but her hand kept me right there. My breath hitched in my throat. "You're not stupid Lauren," I whispered.

"I'm not smart," she laughed bitterly.

Somehow, Tia's words came to me again, the courage I'd been needing all this time. "You were smart," I said slowly. "You knew I was jealous. But you were wrong about who. I didn't..." I swallowed hard. "I didn't want him." I hoped she could understand where I was going with this.

I looked into her eyes, and she was still staring at me, puzzled. _Understand what I'm saying Lauren, _I begged with my eyes. _Please don't make me say it._

"I don't understand," she said, eyes still boring into me, searching for the answer I was so terrified to give. "Were you jealous of... me? Or... of him? Or... I don't get it Angela!"

I closed my eyes, and took a slow but shaky breath. "You. I mean, him. I mean..." _Spit it out!_ "I was jealous of him because he had you."

Silence.

The seconds ticked by and I was getting more and more nervous. I felt my palms spark with sweat, my pulse was going at an alarming rate. Oh God, I just fucked it all up... she doesn't want me... she's grossed out by me now, I've lost her friendship on top of any hope whatsoever...

"Ang, look at me." Lauren's voice was quiet and raspy, and I realized dimly we were all alone in the office as I heard the door click closed distantly, even Jessica was gone. I swallowed hard and looked up at her. Green, confused eyes stared back at me, searching me. "You really wanted me?" Her lips parted a little and I had a urge to kiss them.

"Yes," I whispered. I couldn't back out now, may as well be perfectly honest. "For a long time now."

"Wow."

We stared at each other for a long moment until even our breathing was synched up.

"Is it... I mean... would it be weird if I said I wanted you too?" she finally breathed.

My heart stopped. "Wh-what?" That was the last thing I'd ever expected to hear.

Her fingertips slowly traced my bottom lip, and my breath caught in my throat. Her fingers were cool, but then maybe it was because my entire body was on fire, thrumming in need, heated and full of hope and doubt. "I like you, Angela."

"How?" It was a stupid question but it was the only one my brain could form in a moment like this. "What do you mean, you like guys..."

"I thought you did too but I guess we were both wrong..."

"Oh my God," I breathed. Was this really happening?

Before my mind could form any other thought, Lauren was tilting my chin towards her, pulling me closer. We both paused, our breaths fanning across the other's mouths, heavy with anticipation and hesistancy. I knew what I wanted, but did she? Was I just imagining this? Was she going to run out at any second and leave me, well, broken?

Finally, finally, she leaned forward to close the gap between us, and her lips gently brushed against mine. My eyes drifted shut as I threw myself into sensation, letting myself feel everything. If this was only going to happen once, I wanted to remember each second.

Lauren's fingers slid into my hair, her lips parting to deepen the kiss, our tongues sliding together slowly, sensually. There was a feeling in the pit of my stomach, and it spread throughout my body as I pulled myself closer to her. I was still crouched in front of her, and I wanted to be closer. Her lips were so damn soft, and her tongue was incredibly talented, enticing mine into her mouth with deep, sensous strokes that left my balance more than a little shaky. My fingers brushed down her jaw, skimming her body to the waist to pull her closer.

"Oh!" I pulled away quickly as her desk chair wheel slammed me in the knee hard. Even through the slicing pain, I could still appreciate how beautiful she was, how her lips were swollen slightly from the pressure of mine, how her eyes were glittering... with tears. "Lauren?"

She grasped my elbows and stood me on my feet, our bodies brushing closer together. "I never knew," she whispered, and then her lips were on mine again, fiercer than before, lips demanding. I responded eagerly, pushing our pelvises together and loving when our teeth nipped at the others lips, little mewls escaping our lips. This was an entirely different kind of kiss, and I forgot about her tears completely.

This is what I'd needed, wanted for so long. My nipples grew hard as our breasts pushed together with the hunger of our kisses, and I found myself being pushed up against the desk. Papers rustled under me and I found myself instinctly hooking my leg around hers, trying to bring her closer. I hated the restricting clothes we now found ourselves in. This... this was actually going to happen.

"God, I wanted this for so long," Lauren moaned before she moved her mouth to my neck and bit down gently. I gripped her shoulders and let out this little whinny of pleasure. "You feel amazing Angela."

"So do you," I moaned, pushing myself eagerly against her thigh. My skirt had ridden up my waist somehow, and it was just my thin scrap of panty against her thigh now. My clit throbbed.

"Is your pussy wet for me?" she said after she'd pulled back from my neck. I was positive she'd be marking me, which thrilled me. I wanted everyone to know I was hers.

"So wet," I moaned. I was dizzy, this was all happening to fast, everything I'd always wanted was finally coming true. She wanted me, I wanted her... and I was soaking wet.

"Mmm," she hummed, her eyes fixed on mine again, slowly grinning at me as her fingers slipped to my panties, skimming her fingers over the moist cloth. It was almost embarrassing, how wet I was.

"Oh God, please Lauren," I whimpered. "Please..."

Her lips were back on mine before I could say another word, our teeth clashing together with the violence of the kiss. Adrenaline pumped through my body, and I was grinding myself against her like a porn star, gathering the courage to slip my hand between her thighs, rubbing over the seam of her pants. She moaned loudly into my mouth and I smiled against her lips at the response.

When her fingers slipped into my panties, I lost all sense of reason, all sense of time, all sense of self and place. Nothing existed but her fingers and her mouth and just plain _Lauren _and the way she making me feel. I bucked up towards her talented fingers which were now pushing inside me, the heel of her hand pressing and grinding against my clit. More, more, more...

"Ohhh," Lauren moaned in my ear. "You feel so tight around my fingers... Ang, my God..."

"Fuck, don't stop," I whimpered. "That feels so good!"

"I need to see more," she replied, and without much more ado, she was pawing at the buttons on my shirt, letting my plain white bra come into view. I flushed, unsure if she'd like what she saw, but then she lowered her mouth to cover my clothed nipple, and I was too busy arching my back towards her to care. As her tongue flicked over my nipple, I nearly died. As it was, I was already in Heaven.

"I want to feel you," I moaned, pushing her back reluctantly. Her shirt was straining against her chest, her nipples pushed against the fabric, and I made quick work of her shirt so I could run my hands over her skin. She pushed her own zipper down to step out of her pants, and my mouth watered when her simple white cheeky shorts appeared. I loved that her panties and bra didn't match, it was adorable.

"God Ang," Lauren moaned. "I want to feel you. All of you, and I mean ALL of you..."

"Sit in the chair," I instructed, licking my lips. "And take your panties off first."

We were going from zero to sixty in three seconds, but none of it felt wrong. Lauren's eyes were shining now, but not with tears, and I couldn't stop the grin on my face. This was _right. _I pulled my skirt and panties off as Lauren did, and we were both in just our bras now, our shoes having been kicked off long ago. "Let me," I offered, popping her blue bra open to reveal her creamy, heavy breasts, perfection for my lips. "God, Lauren..."

Slowly, diliberately, she looked up at me and spread her legs in the chair. "Get over here Ang... I want you..." Her fingers drifted down to her clit, spreading her lips with one hand and rubbing herself with the other.

"Fucking hell," I whispered, watching her as if in a trance. It was like my best fantasies come to life, right before my very eyes. "Lauren, I need..."

"Then get over here," she moaned, and I scrambled to straddle her waist. The chair moved a little underneath me, and I realized this wasn't going to work if we wanted to do what I knew I wanted.

"Couch," I managed to choke out, and I hopped off her quickly, dragging her to the reception area we'd slept in weeks before. She spread herself down on the couch quickly, and I fell on top of her soon after, needing to feel skin against skin again. She undid the clasp of my bra, and we were naked together on the couch, her legs wrapped around my waist.

"I've... I've never done this before," she admitted, casting her eyes to the fabric of the couch. "But I want to."

I ground slowly against her, rocking gently so our pussies rubbed together. We moaned in unison, and I kissed her as we moved together, our clits hitting each others with each pass. "Fuck," Lauren moaned. "So good baby..."

My heart thrilled at the pet name, pressing our nipples even harder together, spurring me on as spikes of pleasure shot through me. Our pace picked up, faster and faster, our lips and tongues clashing in time with our bodies. "Unghhh, Lauren..."

"Angela! Oh God! Yes! Yes!" Apparently Lauren was very vocal. The sounds she was making were driving me crazy, as were her hands, which were now kneading my ass hard, pushing me into her. I think my eyes rolled up into the back of my head a little as my orgasm approached like a bullet. "Fuck me Ang!"

"Jesus, Lauren!" I cried, biting down on her neck as I came hard, my pussy clenching against hers in the hardest orgasm I'd ever had.

"I'm... I'm cumming!" Lauren sobbed, and then I felt the rhythm of her pussy pulsing against me. I captured her lips in a rough kiss, swallowing her moans and continuing to move, to prolong our mutual orgasms. "Oh wow," she sighed as we came down from our highs. My entire body was still pulsing. "I never knew..."

"It's never been like that for me," I confessed, kissing her again. "Oh my God Lauren..."

"Why did we waste so much time?" she asked, stroking my hair, looking up at me with what I could only describe as admiration and probably a great deal of lust. "I mean I've been thinking about it for a long time, but I had no idea you'd want to."

"Me either," I sighed. "I've wanted to pretty much since we met, but I thought you just liked men."

"I guess we surprised each other then, huh?" she giggled, covering those gorgeous berry lips. I pulled her hand away so I could kiss her once more.

"I have a lot more surprises for you in store, that is, if you want to," I admitted.

"I look forward to it," Lauren winked.

**A/N II: Happy Birthday N! :-D Please leave a review. ;-)**


End file.
